The present invention relates to a cartridge for an inked ribbon for use in printing machines and the mechanism used to feed the inked ribbon. The cartridge comprises a container and a pair of rollers for the forward movement of the ribbon, one of the rollers being a motor roller operable from outside, and the other being a pressure roller to press the ribbon against the motor roller. Cartridges for inked ribbons of the type described are known in which the pressure roller is pressed against the motor roller by means of a spring fitted between one of the pressure roller supports and one of the cartridge seatings. The disadvantage of this arrangement is that the pressure load applied between the two feed rollers is entirely provided internally by the spring, with the result that the size of the cartridge must be such as to enable this load to be taken. Moreover, this assembly makes the cartridge rather expensive.